steamgearfandomcom-20200215-history
Vanboom Industries
Vanboom Industries is a company formed from Goblins who have been either fired from their older companies or simply outcasts of the Goblin Sociaty. Formed by the chaotic Barbaso Vanboom, the Industry works day and night to see any company they see decimated. The Forming Barbaso's betrayal led him into madness, and madness led to anger. Vanboom sought a way to create an army to destroy all who stood in his way. Barbaso's madness led him into the Eastern Kingdoms, where he would seek out any Goblin who would be down on their luck and bring them together, to make this easier, Vanboom created a phantom of himself so they could cover twice the space and hire twice as many workers. The banished Goblin, Barbaso, had gathered up a 101 Goblins and host a tournament in the Gurubashi Arena to seek out his great Commander. In the end, when a hundred Goblins had been slaughtered and one nameless Goblin stood in blood, Vanboom welcomed his new Commander now called Grillblast. Under Grillblast's power, many more Goblins started to be hired for Vanboom and no other company was able to find out about this. Within a few months, Vanboom had formed an army of low-educated Goblins who had started to learn and train from the Commander. Though non of the goblins dared to question the Commander, there was one brave enough to defy him - Rusty, as he was called. Rusty was sentenced to execution. Though Grillblast saw Rusty as a thorn in their side, Barbaso saw him as a skillful and brave Goblin worthy for a promotion. Rusty was renamed to Rustfuse and promoted to Officer. Vanboom's forces grew larger and stronger with each passing day. In a meeting with Barbaso and Grillblast, the Officer, Rustfuse, suggested to name themselves as Vanboom Industries, in honour of their leader. The Spread Once Barbaso saw the size of his company, he ordered his Commander to start finding supplies and currency alongside new recruits. Meanwhile the Lord requested from his Officer to locate a potential base of operations. Vanboom himself begun to study a weapon by the name of Flameberge. Officer Rustfuse's task to find a base was simple to him and so was Grillblast's way of gaining supplies. Over the course of a few months the company was able to buy a Horde camp in the Badlands by the name of New Kargath. The news of buying the orc encampment spread all-over Azeroth and opened up Vanboom's way to glory and vengeance. More and more Alliance and Horde made deals for the weapons of Vanboom which inturn increased the income of the company. Downfall An infernal heat had risen up between the Steamgear Trading Co. and Vanboom Industries. Blaw Goldpaw had gathered up Xerron Goldpaw, Draxle Steamgear and Riket Steamhealer and many others from S.T.C and outside and marched upon the gates of Barbpoint. With the Vanboom army fallen, the Commander assassinated, and the gates breached, soon Barbaso Vanboom was downed and the family-friend of Goldpaw, Bobab Schweitzerster, took the mantle of the Rich King. He promised the Goblins that he will lead the Vanboomers away from the Eastern Kingdoms. A few weeks later, it was announced that Barbpoint had been sold back to the Horde and that the remnants of Vanboom Industries had moved to an island in the Great Sea. Return? On a tavern night, Draxle Steamgear and Calxie Rustblast met a strange Troll Salesman named Talga who sold them relics and other trinkets. Later that day the Troll teamed up with the thiefish Goblin, Haxly Copperspark, to hunt down Draxle for a bounty of 2000 gold. When they failed, the Troll told the Trade Lord that he is forced to kill Draxle by a Goblin from Vanboom Industries. Talga was told to give the Goblin Draxle's goggles instead. Talga returned in a few days with the goggles and 2000 gold. Though all seemed happy at first, the Troll came with warnings. With the Trade Lord presumed dead, an army of Vanboomers headed in Fuselight's way to conquer it. Fortunatly the army fell alongside their leader. Known Members Most of the Goblins of Vanboom were killed during the Siege of Barbpoint.